megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Caroline and Justine
ジュスティーヌ: 物静かな少女 ラヴェンツァ |romaji= Karorīnu & Justīnu Ravantsa |arcana = Strength |japaneseva= Both: |englishva= Both: }} Caroline and Justine are characters from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Strength Confidant, Velvet Room Assistants, Optional Boss **Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Cameo Design They appear to be young girls with platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes. The twins both wear a black eye patch with the letter "V" over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit. Justine has a long braid and a hat with the letters "O-Y-O-O," while Caroline has hair buns and a hat with the letters "X-M-R-N." The letters appear to spell " ." They wear a brassard on their right arm. They also have matching black ties. Caroline uses an electric shock baton to intimidate their inmate. When they merge as one, their true appearance is Lavenza, a young girl with long platinum hair and golden eyes. She wears blue Victorian dress, and stylish matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses. She also has noticeably pink lips; whether or not this is lipstick is unknown. Personality Caroline has a very Tsundere attitude toward the Phantom Thief. She tends to speak to Justine in a demeaning manner. Additionally, she doesn't seem to hold the protagonist in very high regard, as she refers to him as "inmate," and kicks him into the Velvet Room whenever he goes to enter. She is generally ill-tempered and impatient, even after the twins' Confidant levels up and she grows to respect the protagonist as a friend. There are certain inconsistencies between how she seems and her real personality, and as according to Justine, she was mortified when she first witnessed Persona fusion and practiced intimidating poses to use on the protagonist but is too embarrassed to. Justine, in contrast, appears to be calm and soft-spoken but still treats the protagonist as her prisoner. She is the first to question what their true purpose is, and realizes something is amiss with possessing an intricate bookmark but having no books to read. While guarding an entrance to the Velvet Room, she whittles away at her boredom by spinning her clipboard. Lavenza speaks relatively more maturely than the twins and still maintains a soft tone similar to Justine but can be impatient to interruptions similar to Caroline. She refers to the protagonist as trickster, instead of inmate. It can be assumed that she has all the personality traits of both of the twins. This shown when she maintains a calm demeanor but gets angry at Ryuji's simple confusion. Profile ''Persona 5 The twins appear as Igor's new Velvet Room assistants. They act as the protagonist's correctional officers. They fuse Personas by decapitating the components with a guillotine (when it gets stuck during fusion accidents, they finish the job with a large chainsaw). They also convert Personas into useful items via an electric chair. In reality, they are not supposed to be separate individuals, but were originally a single being named Lavenza. When Yaldabaoth replaced Igor, he tore Lavenza's soul into two incomplete sisters, neither of whom remembered he was not the real Igor. They are secretly working towards the protagonists' downfall on "Igor's" orders, believing him to be a villain (Caroline is simply more honest about her intentions) but quietly grow to doubt their mission at the beginning of their Confidant; this comes to a head after Masayoshi Shido's defeat and the first, fruitless battle against the empowered Holy Grail, when "Igor" orders them to subdue the protagonist, finding they can't in good conscience keep on fighting after a few turns. This allows Lavenza to partially manifest and explain that Igor and Yaldabaoth are separate people, and that the twin's true purpose is to guide humanity rather than punish it. After the two discover what Yaldabaoth actually is and meet the real Igor, they perform the fusion on themselves to recreate Lavenza, who decides she didn't mind being separate people on occasion and will occasionally dissolve back into the sisters. She helps reconstitute the Phantom Thieves in the Velvet Room after Yaldabaoth's merged Palace with Tokyo wiped them from existence, and frees the real Igor from a cell in the Room. After the defeat of Yalbadoath, Lavenza gives the protagonist the World Arcana, congratulating him on escaping the prison in his heart, but also points out the irony of how he's actually in prison. She, Igor, and the Velvet Room then promptly dissipate into light, as the contract has been fulfilled. In a New Game+, they can be found in Mementos. They are surprised that he knows about Mementos, and discuss about his abilities. The twins decide to test his strength with a private examination. While Caroline is certain that the protagonist will lose, Justine states that if the protagonist wins, she would share an embarrassing secret about themselves, much to Caroline's shock. Justine believes that they would find an answer during the examination. Beginning the battle, the twins reveal to be skilled Persona users, as stated by Morgana or Futaba. Upon successfully winning the battle against them, Caroline is quite surprised by the results but accepts them and believes that their sisters will be mad at them and expresses her surprise that a human beat two rulers of power, a term which confuses Justine. Justine keeps to her promise and tells the protagonist about her worry over their validity. While Caroline was quite relived that the secret wasn't embarrassing, Justine proceeds to talk about Caroline's embarrassing secrets, much to her horror. Justine mentions that she and Caroline have an objective they have to achieve after the battle. Justine presents the Double Bookmark as a reward for completing the examination. Caroline says that they will keep it a secret, which reminds her that Justine has yet to reveal her secrets. Justine complies and explains that she misses the protagonist whenever he's absent from the Velvet Room, and says that Caroline also feels the same way and causing her sister to blush. While flustered, Caroline tells the protagonist that they'll be more strict during his visits in the end. Providing him with several useful items, Caroline reminds the protagonists that he can't mention the battle to Igor. Confidant Similar to Margaret's Social Link, Caroline and Justine's Confidant progresses through completing their request of fusing specific Persona with specific skill. This Confidant can be unlocked on May 18th. The item received by maxing their Confidant is a cell key, which can use all functions of the Velvet Room. Strategy ''Persona 5'' The twins can be fought in New Game Plus after the protagonist initiate Strength Confidant, any time in Mementos except after they fused to Lavenza by the end of the game. The twins have different rule sets from previous Velvet Room Assistants. The battle theme is Rivers in the Desert. The battle will go in cycle with 3 different phases. The twins started with low tier spells (which still deal high damage if party members are underleveled) then using higher tier spells once the cycle repeated. Note that in any phase, they will use Diarahan only once when their HP is reduced to 50% or less. After their HP is reduced to 50% again, there will be a 4th phase, which consists of all elements. # Using multiple Persona with physical skills (melee and gun). # Using multiple Persona with Fire, Ice, Wind, and Electric elements. # Using multiple Persona with Nuclear, Psyo, Light, and Dark elements. There are also special rules to follow * For each phase, the entire party need to deal enough damage to each of twins (while also surviving their attacks). If the player only play defensive or deal too little damage, the twins will knock down the entire party with a unique skill from Ardha to trigger All-Out Attack, which will knock out all party members regardless of their level. * The twins must be defeated at the same time with multiple target attacks or before any surviving twin's upcoming turn. If only one of them defeated, the other one will cast Recarm to revive each other with 4000 HP. Player can fight them with full party members and allowed to take resistances (null, absorb, repel). Repel is recommended to deal damage against them. Unlike Margaret, who uses spells in a fixed order, the spells the twins used in each phase can be in different order depending on party member's composition. The twins are mostly aiming for weakness (for 1 More and Baton Pass) and technical damage, so be prepared with to guard, heal or shift party members in each phase with Party Switch. Casting buffs/debuffs also recommended, as while the buffs/debuffs beside Sukukaja or Sukunda do not help much, the twins will cast Dekaja or Dekunda to waste their turns. If the player loses the battle, it does not result in a game over. There will be a cutscene for losing and a chance to retry. This battle also programmed correctly with either Morgana or Futaba Sakura as navigator to comment on the twins' power. By comparison, the battle against Elizabeth always opened with Fuuka Yamagishi commenting, even if the player fought Elizabeth before recruiting Fuuka. Stats Caroline = |-| Justine = Battle Quotes Caroline * "Persona!" (Using Persona skill) * "Eat this!" (Using Persona skill) * "How's this!?" (Using Persona skill) * "Not bad... Inmate." (When both twins are defeated) Justine * "Persona!" (Using Persona skill) * "Take this!" (Using Persona skill) * "Here goes!" (Using Persona skill) * "Impressive." (When Justine's Skill misses) * "The work is not done." (When Justine's Skill misses) * "Impressive... Inmate." (When both twins are defeated) Gallery Trivia *Like the other Velvet Room residents, Caroline and Justine share their names with characters from Mary Shelley's . Justine was framed for a murder Frankenstein's Creature committed. Caroline was the mother of Victor Frankenstein, who died of scarlet fever. Her dying wish was that Victor marry Elizabeth Lavenza (the namesake of their combined form), his adopted sister. **Lavenza and Elizabeth are named for the same person. **The German roots of their names also refer to freedom (Caroline) and justice (Justine), a reference to the question they pose to the protagonist about being on the path to freedom or ruin. *Caroline and Justine are the youngest looking assistants of the Velvet Room in the Persona series, while Lavenza is the second-youngest looking. *Before the revelation of their names, they were simply addressed as the "twin assistants". *Caroline and Justine are the second individuals, if counted as a whole, from the Velvet Room to be able to form a "bond" with the protagonist, the first being Margaret from Persona 4. **Caroline and Justine also share some similarities with Margaret regarding their bond with the protagonist, such as being Velvet Room attendants, and the requirements to increase their bond. * The requests found in Justine's clipboard for Personas with certain skills, which are needed to increase the Confidant, are written by Lavenza, their original self. Speaking to Lavenza after she is saved will confirm this, and also that she was careful to avoid Yaldabaoth's suspicions. This would give hint to her original personality. For example, it seems Lavenza is also self-conscious of her actions, like Caroline. *Like Margaret, Lavenza carries a book entitled "Le Grimoire", though it seems abnormally large. *Lavenza seems to be designed off of a French or Victorian era maid. *Lavenza's spirit is shown to be a blue butterfly, not uncommon in the series as the original owner of the Velvet Room, Philemon, is depicted as such and is seen throughout most if not all of the games in this form. Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Allies Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Persona 5 Bosses Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Velvet Room Assistants